The City of Fear
by RatesDAFar
Summary: Zootopia, where predator and prey live together in peace. Except, it's all a lie. They were never living in harmony, instead in fear. After a sudden predator attack and a new elected mayor, the city quickly lost order. A story of what would happen if prey ruled over predator and an unexpected villain with a larger plot than Judy thought. Could Judy stop it and bring peace back?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello citizens and guests of fanfiction! this is my very first fanfic! I hope I did a decent job! =P**

 **I always had this idea of a sequel after watching the movie(which was one of the best Disney movies ever!), but never actually thought of a solid plot (plus I am not very confident with my English and am very lazy when it comes to writing). I don** ' **t actually know why i decided to write a fanfiction(the things you do when you're bored huh) but here it is!**

 **The characters in the story are owned by Disney(except the OC).**

 **Please leave a review and feel free to criticize me (good points and bad points). IF you find any mistakes please PM me! Both are appreciated! I will try my best to update weekly(maybe twice a week or more, depending on my schedule).**

 **Enough chatter! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 _One year after the night howler's case..._

Zootopia, the place where anyone can be anything. Where prey and predators, are able to live together in harmony, but there's just one problem. It's impossible for prey and predators to live together and even more so in harmony. For thousands of years, prey have been living in fear of being eaten by predators and that fear still lingers to this very day. The fear that predators will revert to their old selves, attack and possibly eat preys, but that fear would reverse someday.

Beep, beep, be-. The beeping stopped and a cluck sound was heard as Judy slammed her paw onto the clock. She threw away her blanket and quickly stood up. "Another day, another adventure!" she said to herself enthusiastically as she fling her a fist to the side. It's 5:00 in the morning and even though roll call doesn't start before 9, it was natural for Judy to wake up this early in the morning. She just can't wait to start the day to go to work, but now she has another reason to wake up this early, to meet her favorite fox. She took a nicely folded uniform and rushed to the bathroom.

As she was taking her shower, flashbacks of the time she was with Nick started to appear. Times when they were patrolling, times when they were solving a case and times when they were just joking around. She didn't know why they were appearing in her head, but it made her shower experience more enjoyable. She got out of the shower and slapped her cheeks with both paws twice. She needed to clear her head and it seemed to do the trick. After a few seconds of standing still, she took the uniform that was neatly folded on the bathroom table and quickly wore them. She rushed to the mirror and looked at herself with her chest high. She took a deep breath and exhaled on to the badge. She then used her paw to polish it before attaching it to her uniform. "All done! Now, where's the keys?" She looked around the room and immediately found it lying on the table. She snatched the keys without hesitation and rushed out the door.

It's now 5:58. Judy's waiting for Nick in a cheap cafe just opposite from the precinct. She never orders anything until Nick arrives, but she didn't have to order anyway. Nick usually does that for her.

She was sitting on a seat placed right beside the window. The seat which Judy takes every morning. Being the lazy fox Nick is, He is probably still asleep right now. Nick usually shows up at around 7, but Judy knows that Nick is worth the wait. She started to look outside the window and enjoy the scenery. The precinct was placed right in front of a field and it was nice to look at, but what she loves about the scenery wasn't the swaying trees or the blue sky, it was the kids playing on the field. Sometimes she would stare at them for hours until Nick shows up and interrupts her, but sometimes Nick would let her enjoy her moment until it was time for roll call. What she really loves about these kids were the fact that they didn't care much about stereotypes. They were probably too young to even know what stereotypes even mean. She would often see different species of mammals playing together. Different species from both prey and predator.

"It's a pity those kids would grow to hate each other..." Judy let out a quiet sigh and continued to enjoy watching the kids play hide and seek. A lamb was seeking, and a tiger cub can be seen hiding under a bush. As she was enjoying herself watching the kids play, something caught her gaze. She noticed a wolf walking towards the cafe. The wolf was wearing a white shirt and a tie with blue pants buckled by a police duty belt. She saw the badge that was pinned on to his pants. It indicated that he was a police officer and judging by his casual outfit, he must be a detective.

"Is he a new recruit?" Judy thought to herself, but she knew better to even think of that possibility. Most detectives spend at least 3 years in patrol before they get promoted. The chances of even getting promoted is only about 2%. No rookie can do that just after graduating . Judy saw the wolf enter the cafe and ordered something from the otter in front of the cashier. Few minutes later, a paper bag and a styrofoam cup coffee was given to the wolf. As he leaves the cafe, a familiar fox came in. Judy didn't realise that she was still staring at the wolf until he entered the precinct.

"Morninnng, Carrots." came a familiar voice. Nick looked outside the window where Judy was staring at; "Watch'a lookin' at?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing." Judy muttered, quickly snatching a cup from Nick's paw, then taking small sips while trying to hide her face. She was embarrassed about telling Nick that she spent about half an hour staring at a wolf, especially one she didn't recognise.

"So..., how was the day?" Judy suddenly spurt out.

"The day, Fluffs, hasn't even started, " Nick jokingly said with a smile. He softly pat Judy's head and took a sip of the coffee on his hand before slowly siting down. He leaned a bit sideways to the chair with his free paw extending on the top rail of the chair. "So, who's the wolf? A childhood crush?"

"What? Nick! What makes you think that?" Judy was now blushing, feeling embarrassed. She doesn't like it when people ask touchy subjects like that.

"I was just joking Carrots, I mean sure he's good looking, but you probably preferred a certain someone that's also smart and handsome.. and maybe has red fur?" Nick was now pointing at himself with both of his paws. Judy only responded by rolling her eyes.

"So, where's the carrot muffin?" Just after Judy asked Nick for the muffins, an otter brought out two plates of muffins from the kitchen.

"Enjoy!" the female otter said after giving a wink to Judy. She was puzzled and after taking a looking at the muffins, she was even more puzzled, but mostly surprised. She saw carrots popping out of both muffins.

"Since when did you eat carrots?" Judy asked with her eyebrows raised. She took out a fork and ate a piece of the muffin; "What about blueberries? You know they have'em here."

"Ever since you forced me to eat them... And besides, thought I'd eat carrots for a change, don't wanna start losing my eyesight and turning to a blind cop." Nick answered jokingly. He grabbed the muffin and took a bite.

Judy looked at her phone and saw the time. It was already 8:42. She didn't realise it was already that late.

"Ummm... Nick? I think we should get back, I don't want the chief to yell again." Judy stopped and looked at Nick; "Like last time."

Nick was chewing a muffin and could only mouth the word "What?" while shrugging his shoulders. Judy grabbed her muffin, plopped it into her mouth and chewed it furiously. Her cheeks were puffed up like a squirrel and it made Nick chuckle a bit.

"Lwet's gwo Nwik!" Judy grabbed her coffee and hurriedly walked away to the door. Nick calmly took a bite from the muffin before putting it down on the table. He grabbed the coffee and walked to Judy who was now impatiently waiting. She was now chewing even faster and thumping her foot rapidly on the ground.

As they were about to leave Judy shouted a thanks to the otter. Nick gave out a salute and the otter answered with a nod. As the otter was clearing the table, a blueberry rolled out of the muffin Nick was eating.

Judy was almost sprinting, but slow enough to prevent the coffee on her from spilling. She had to ask Clawhauser about the wolf before roll call starts. Nick was calmly walking right behind Judy.

"What are you in a hurry for? We still got like..." Nick took out his phone from his pocket and looked at the time. It was 8:45, "Like around 15 minutes before roll call starts. Besides, We're only 2 minutes away, We should enjoy this walk before we lose this freedom."

Judy gradually slowed down her pace and was now walking side by side with Nick. She didn't know why she was so worked up about the wolf. "You know what Nick? It pains me to say this but," Judy bit her lips before continuing; "you are right."

"Are all bunnies dramatic? Open! Bleed! Bleed! And... death" Nick was acting out the words the way Judy did during the end of the Night Howler case. Judy punched Nick at the shoulder lightly, but hard enough for the fox to notice.

"Ouch!" Nick cried out sarcastically. He was rubbing his shoulders, pretending that the punch actually hurt.

Judy enjoyed the walk with Nick, it was somewhat refreshing. They walked pass through the group of kids playing tag near the precinct. A lamb suddenly bumped on to Nick and fell down. Nick squat down and asked the lamb if she was fine. After the lamb gave out a nod to Nick, he patted the lamb on the head and stood up. Just before Nick could take another step, the lamb hugged Nick's leg. It was a very warm heartening scene and it made Judy smile. After the lamb let go of Nick's leg, she ran towards her friends, but halfway there, she looked back at Nick one more time before reaching her friends.

"Didn't know you had a soft spot for children?" Judy was walking closer to Nick.

"I didn't know I had it either," Nick was now looking down at the paw he used to pat the lamb's head; "but you know what? That was really soft!" Nick's eyes were wide filled with excitement.

"You sly fox, didn't you already tried that with Bellwether?" She looked at Nick with a mean look.

"I couldn't help it! It was SOOO soft!" Nick made the same impression he did when he first touched Bellwether's wool. Judy only responded by rolling her eyes and continued to walk to the precinct.

"If it isn't the most adorable couple in the precinct!" Clawhauser was excited as usual when he saw the two walked into the precinct. Nick saw how annoyed Judy was after hearing Clawhauser say the word couple, but Nick didn't mind at all.

"Morning Claws."

Before Clawhauser could answer back, he was interrupted by Judy. "Clawhauser! How many times do I have to tell you, we are NOT a couple." Judy was pissed. Pissed at Clawhauser for calling them a couple and pissed at Nick for not saying anything.

Clawhauser gasp, quickly covered his mouth with his paw, "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Judy! Did I just say couple?! It just slipped out of my mouth! I'm so sorry!" Clawhauser's was making the sad face at Judy.

Judy let out a sigh, "It's fine Clawhauser, I can't stay mad at you anyways," Judy saw the box of donuts beside Clawhauser then gasped; "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Clawhauser! I forgot to by you the donuts!"

"Huh? Oh! The donuts! It's fine bun-bun! Officer Mchorn there just dropped me four boxes of donuts!" Clawhauser said enthusiastically before picking up a donut from a box that was almost empty.

When Judy saw the wolf from this morning, she immediately remembered what she wanted to ask Clawhauser, but after looking at the time on Nick's phone, she knew the question had to wait. "Nick! We should get going! Its already 8:58. See you later Claws!"

"Bye Nick! Bye Jude! You two have a nice day!"

As Nick and Judy were speed walking towards the conference room, Nick realised something wrong. "Ah! I see what's going on! You weren't pissed at Clawhauser! You forgot to buy Clawhauser donuts! You sly bunny!"

Judy gave out a smile to nick before replying, "Like you're one to talk Nick."

 **P.S. I know the title and the introduction did not match the story. I'm sorry for that, i kinda got carried away there, but do not worry. It'll make sense in the next chapter or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! There might be mistakes because this one was kinda rushed. Sorry :P.** **Please don't be afraid to comment, that would be appreciated!**

 **P.S. It seems it would take 2-3 chapters before some deep shit happens.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you readers enjoy!**

Chief Bogo entered the conference room the same time Nick and Judy did. Bogo looked at the time, it just turned 9. He looked at Nick and Judy angrily but didn't say anything since they weren't exactly late.

"Alright, Hopps, Wilde," Bogo looked at the two with a cold stare, but after looking around the room, he sighed; "I wanted to give the two of you parking duty, but both Officer McKelly and Johnny aren't here, So unfortunately for me, I have to assign you two to Patrol Duty at Savannah Square." After hearing their assignments, The pair stood up and walked out of the room before letting out a sigh of relief.

Twenty minutes later...

"Carrots, I'm bored!" It was Nick's fifth groan and it was starting to get on Judy's nerves. Nick saw how Judy was annoyed by his whining and found her reactions amusing. She couldn't use her paws to cover her ears, so instead she had to flop her ears down and push it against her cheeks. Her ears and the frown on her face made her cheeks puff up.

"Frowning isn't going to help Carrots, It just makes you look more... adorable." Nick knew to avoid using the word 'cute' when talking to rabbits. He was almost beaten to death by a kit once when he called her cute. Judy seemed to be slightly more annoyed when Nick called her adorable, but noticed how her expressions started to change.

"Did you just say more?" She stepped on the break and looked at Nick with a raised eyebrow.

The sudden stop took Nick by surprise. He tried to grab the door, almost banging his head on the dashboard. "Slow down Fluffs, wouldn't want to kill me now."

"What did you mean by mo- "

Before Judy could finish, the traffic lights turned green. Nick might have avoided her question, but it was still on her mind and for some reason it made her happy. The thought that Nick considered her adorable. She didn't realised that her cheeks began to turn red.

A finger started to poke her cheek. Nick was once again bored and was trying to annoy Judy. She was startled by the sudden poking. Did Nick saw her blush? After the third poke, Judy couldn't handle it anymore.

"Nick!" Judy was pissed and embarrassed at the same time. Nick only shrugged while shouting the word "What?". Judy moved forward and turned on the radio. "Better?"

The radio was on the news station, something Judy wasn't really interested in and thought Nick wouldn't be too. She moved forward to change the station only to be stopped by Nick.

Judy was surprised, she didn't expect Nick to be the type who actually listens to the news. She can't stop looking at him with awe. "You listen to the news?"

"You mock me Carrots, you think that because I'm a fox I don't listen to the news? you break my heart." There were hints of sarcasm in his voice and it made Judy roll her eyes.

"Well I'm sorry I judged you Nick, you just don't strike me as the type to lis-"

Nick suddenly stopped Judy and gave her a sign to stop talking. Judy felt offended but decided to listen in. A female voice came in talking about the mayor elections. Judy remember ever since the Night Howler case, Lionheart lost his supporters and protests started happening around the city forcing Lionheart to step down.

"With only three candidates left and two days before the elections, the competition is getting tough and the pressure is at it's greatest. Here are our most recent poll results." Nick moved closer to the radio to get a better listen. He was looking anxious and somewhat worried.

"We've got Jack, the jackal, with 6% of the votes; John Gregs, the panther, with an interesting 36%; and Joe Greens, the elk, with a whopping 58% of the votes. Which makes Joe Greens in the lead."

After hearing Joe Green's result, Nick banged his fists on the door. It startled Judy, making her curious. She knew it was very rare for Nick to lose his cool like that.

"So..., what's wrong with the elk being in the lead?" Judy was asking nicely, but she could see anger in Nick's eyes. Not sure if it was anger towards her, or the elk.

"Have you ever listened to the things this guy says?" Judy looked at Nick with a dumb look. She rarely listen to the news, Even though she has a radio in her room. She was too focused on work these days to even turn it on.

Nick gave out a sigh. "Just listen okay?" Nick reluctantly increased the volume before leaning back.

"We've got a special guest today at the studio. We called to Joe Greens to come by and have a chat with us regarding the upcoming mayor elections. So, , recent polls suggest that you are in the lead with 22% ahead of John Gregs, which currently has 36% of the votes. What do you have to say about this?"

"Well I'd like to thank to those who have supported me until now. I'm glad the citizens of zootopia know who to pick, we do not need another predator to tell us what to do and control us. The citizens must know that predators are to dangerous, they've been known to be violent. We can't let someone like that control us."

"Okay... one another question before we go, one of our polls suggest that 100% of your votes come from prey. You receive a lot of hate from many mammals, who, are mostly predators. Some even called you a criminal. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I don't see why it is a crime to make the city, which I love, a better place. The city as it is now, is not the city that I pictured it to be. There is no equality between the prey and predator. We prey have been victims for many years. Bellwether has proven us that predators can go savage and once they do, we would be victims. She showed us how we should do something before it's too la-"

Judy turned off the radio. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Did this guy just considered Bellwether a hero? How could a man like that in the lead?

"Told ya Fluffs."

Suddeny, buzzing noises emitted from the radio, then a familiar voice was heard. It was Officer Clay, the police dispatcher. "There has been a report of an assault at Berrymount Street over."

Judy took out the walkie talkie from the car. "What's up Clay? This is officer Hopps and officer Wilde, we are on our way over."

"Hey Judy, It seems to be a predator attack, consider the suspect dangerous. You guys be careful alright?"

"We hear ya Clay. I'll make sure Carrots here gets buckled down." A giggle was heard from the other end before the buzzing stopped.

Judy rolled her eyes, "Well Nick, here's something you've been waiting for."

"May I?"

"Go ahead Nick."

Nick excitedly turned on a switch on the driver's end. A red and blue lights started flashing and the familiar sound of a siren was heard. "Always wanted to do that."

Judy only rolled her eyes again and stepped on the gas.

Nick and Judy were the first to arrive at the scene. There was a crowd and the pair had to push their way through. They saw a deer lying on the ground. There was a long scratch mark on her arm and blood was dripping from her forehead. It looked like a scene from a horror movie and it made Judy sick. "Who would do such a thing?"

Nick only shook his head. After seeing how Judy reacted, he decided to take action.

"Okay, I'll take care of the deer and you take care of the crowd."

Judy nodded and walked towards the crowd. "I want everyone to stand back!" before continuing, she looked back and saw Nick wrapping a piece of cloth on the deer's arm. He was glad that the deer was unconscious, because judging from the scratch, it was done by a predator.

"I want everyone to stay quiet and calm down! Did anyone see anything?" Whispers were heard here and there. Then silence came as an armadillo stepped forward. She was shaking, probably from witnessing the assault.

"May I ask what's your name madam?"

The armadillo slowly nodded. "Skylar."

"Okay Skylar, were you the one who called emergency?"

nod.

"Okay, could you tell me what you saw Skylar? You can take your time. If you don't want to, we can do this again later at the station."

She shook her head. "No, I can do it now."

Judy took out her carrot pen and started to jot down the details on her note.

"umm... I was taking care of the flowers in my shop, over there." She pointed at a shop at a corner on the other side of the street before continuing; "I own a flower shop you see, and a... I saw this deer. On the opposite side of the street. She was talking with this... Wolf? Maybe I'm not so sure. They were a... talking, maybe whispering, but they seemed close. Then I saw the deer got upset before h...h.. he attacked her. He scratched her arm and banged her head on the wall before running away."

"Did you see where the wolf ran to ?"

Skylar shook her head. " I called emergency as soon as I saw the deer got injured."

"I would like you to stay here. Is it okay if I bring you back to the station to ask some more questions?"

She slowly nodded.

"Everyone, I would need your help. Does anyone see a wolf around?" The crowd started moving, heads were looking around. Then Judy noticed a pair of pointy ears moving swiftly away from the crowd. It was hard to see, put it looked like a pair of wolf's ear.

"Nick! I'm going!"

"Wait! Where you going Carrots?! Carrots! damn bunny!"

Nick took out the walkie talkie strapped on his belt. "This is officer Wilde, Officer Hopps is in pursuit of a suspect! I repeat, Officer Hopps is in pursuit! We need an ambulance and backup!"

Nick slowly put back the walkie talkie before letting out a sigh. He slowly looked at the sky before quietly whispering three words.

"Be careful Judy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3!**

 **Before I start, I'd like to thank OhdManPress901 for letting me how Joe Greens bears a resemblance with Granteed's(another author) character, Hornsby, from At Our Core. Immediately after reading At Our Core, I start to see those resemblance, with both being an elk and a villain. (I would've turn the villain into a penguin if it wasn't because they were birds and not mammals.)**

 **This is also the reason why this chapter was a bit late. I had to make some adjustments to Joe Green's role and personality due to this. I also had to make some changes to the original plot. It was lucky for me that someone pointed that out before the story gets to far and I am truly grateful. I really appreciate reviews like this and please don't be afraid to post one! =)**

 **P.S. For those who haven't check out At Our Core, I suggest you readers to. It's a finished Fanfiction and a truly awesome read!**

 **Enough chatter, I hope you readers enjoy!**

"This is the police! Stop running and put your paws up!" Judy was running as fast as she could, but couldn't seem to get any closer. He was fast; knew how to jump past walls and fences easily; use surrounding objects as obstacles; and seemed to know the streets like the back of his hand.

The wolf was running around as if he was leading Judy somewhere, but trying to do so discretely. It could be her imagination, but she was certain something was wrong. He took a sudden turn to the left, swiftly slipping into an alleyway behind a restaurant.

He got on a platform on the restaurant side of the wall, climbed up the fire escape and jumped on to the opposite building. Judy looked at her surrounding, trying to find a faster way up the building. She jumped on to a lamp attached on to the restaurant wall, using it as a steeping stone to jump up the building.

Judy found it weird how the wolf decided to escape from up here, where she could easily take her aim and shoot. It was easy to get a clear shot up there, as there is little obstacles to get on her way. It felt as if he did it on purpose, making her feel uneasy.

"Stop where you are or I will shoot!" She took out her tranquilizer gun from her belt and take her aim. The wolf stopped running and slowly turn around with his paws up.

Judy took a closer look at him, noticing that his body was too big for a wolf and more like a coyote. His shirt was ragged and his jeans torn. His eyes had hints of regret and sorrow in them, making Judy think twice before shooting. Judy could see that something was wrong, he was shaken up and too badly injured. Something was definitely wrong and Judy could sense it.

"Help?" Judy said to herself, trying to read the words the coyote was mouthing. She saw a teardrop drip from the coyote's eyes, even though she was quite a distance from the coyote, she was certain that she saw him shed a tear from his eyes.

Then, an unknown figure knocked her from behind, making her unconscious.

Few minutes later...

Judy opened her eyes, Her head was still spinning and her vision blurry. "Nick?" She could only make out a fox like figure over the chaos of flashing red and blue lights on the background. Sharp, ringing sounds emitted from her ears and it made her head feel worse. She closed her eyes, seeing flashes of red and blue in the darkness. The ringing sound gradually dies down until only the arrhythmic wailing of sirens were heard.

Judy opened her eyes again, finding herself lying on Nick, who was smiling down on her. She tried to stand up, but her head started to hurt again. Nick took an ice pack and placed it behind her head. It helped soothe her pain and made her slowly lay on Nick again. Judy gave out a smile and she could feel this heart warming environment around Nick.

Judy saw four paramedics bring the injured deer into the ambulance on a stretcher. She was beaten up pretty badly, but it looks like she could barely make it. Judy looked back at Nick, who was gazing at something from across the street. There was a few seconds of warm silence before Judy broke it.

"Whe-where did Skylar go?"

"Skylar? You mean the armadillo? An officer took her to the precinct for further questioning, just like you said." Nick answered, with the most calmest voice he could do.

"Is the chief here?" Judy asked.

Nick shook his head, but his expression suddenly changed. "There was a...," Nick paused for awhile before continuing. "another predator attack in Kings road. The chief went to go check on that himself."

Judy's eyes widened in horror, "We have to go back and find out who did this. We can't let another civilian get injured." Judy slowly stood up. She was a bit shaky, but was slowly regaining her posture. Nick tried his best to stop her, but knowing the stubborn bunny Judy is, his effort was pointless. They went into the cruiser, with Judy on the driver's seat. Nick was still worried for her, but couldn't do anything.

"I still think we should head to the hospital first to check on your head. You got hit pretty bad you know," Nick touched a bump at the back of her head, making her cry out a short whimper; "See?"

"Nick I'm fine," she shoved his hand away, indicating that she didn't want Nick to disturb her.

The two was silent the whole journey to the precinct. When walking to the precinct, Judy unconsciously touched the back of her head multiple time. The sharp pain was getting weaker, but it was still there. Nick noticed this behavior, but decide to keep shut about it.

Upon entering the precinct, something interesting caught Nick and Judy's eyes.

'Bogo!" A sudden loud, but calm shout came from upstairs. It wasn't the most aggressive shout, but it was a frightening one. Enough to cause the buffalo to panic, which is a rather rare sight to see. It made the pair anxious of whoever was coming down stairs and also somewhat afraid.

The shadow was getting smaller as the mammal walks down the stairs, until a wolf like figure was shaped. Judy was surprised to see the wolf from this morning.

"Ah! You must be officer Hopps! And this officer Nick," The wolf reached out his paw and shook paws with the both of them. The two was confused as ever.

"Not to be rude sir, but who are you?" Nick asked.

The wolf gave out a short laugh before answering, "I'm sorry, should've introduced myself before. My name's James Wolfe, Captain James Wolfe. I'll be in charge of the precinct from now on."

"Captain?" Judy was still puzzled as ever; "Isn't Chief Bogo in charge?"

"Chief Bogo's only a sergeant," He punched Bogo at the shoulder and it seemed to hurt, despite the wolf being much smaller than he is; "I Just got promoted and the commissioner sent me here. Said this precinct has a bad reputation for unsolved cases." He was now looking at the two with a cold stare.

"I want you two in my office later," The captain looked back at Bogo, his stare was colder than before and there was an authoritative aura around him.

"Bogo! I want you to send your best men to investigate the crime scenes of the attack asap. I want you to supervise them yourself, make sure they have the spot checked from top to bottom and I expect a report at the end of the day. Got it?"

"Yes Sir!" Bogo salute and speed walk to his office. Nick and Judy was amazed.

"Come with me." The wolf led the pair into his office upstairs. It was a small office, with only a desk and a file cabinet one side and a photo of the graduates on the other. The wolf was in the photo and the time suggest that the wolf graduated only 8 years ago.

He walked to the other side of the desk and ordered the two to sit down. "I've read your reports on the Night Howlers. I have to say, you handled it like a pro. I've also read you files. Both of you finished top at the academy, despite your small appearances and," He paused and looked at them. The two were anxious, probably wondering why they were here; "I'm promoting you two to detectives."

"What?" Judy and Nick looked at each other in surprise.

"From tomorrow onward, I want the two of you to wear a shirt and tie. For now, I want you two to head to the hospital. I know it's already late but, I'm at a tight squeeze here. With the elections right around the corner, city hall. Try get some more information from the victims. You two are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir!" both of them shout at unison. Judy left the room and before Nick could too, he was stopped.

"you make sure you take care of that bunny alright? As mature as she seems, she's still young and naive. Make sure she stays away." Nick nodded and then left the m.

He picked up a photo from his desk and stared at it for a while. It was a photo of him together with a female snow leopard. "I'm sorry." He muttered, before putting the photo back onto his desk.

 **I've got a hand drawn cover coming up! With a visual of what Judy would look like in a shirt and tie. Hopefully I could put it up at the same time the next chapter's up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, it's 1 A.M right now, and I'm sleepy as hell, but I really wanted to post this before the weekends. I'm too tired to check for mistakes (sorry about that) So, expect grammatical mistakes here and there and as always, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 4

"We're here." Nick said, his voice less cheerful than usual. Nick has been a bit down since he left the captain's office. After seeing him like that, Judy gave Nick the privilege to drive. It helped, but after reaching the hospital, his expression changed again.

Judy pulled out a folder from the sun visor above her. Before she left the car, she took a look at the insides of the folder. There was only two sheets of paper. One, a picture of the coyote and the other, a picture of a deer with a name beside it, Cauleen Jones.

The hospital was always a depressing place to visit, no matter what reason you came. Everything there seemed to be the opposite of happiness; the smell, the strong nostalgic smell of alcohol, which seems to follow you anywhere you go, as if it clings deep into your soul; the look, the white walls and tiles, the doctors in lab coats with stethoscopes around the neck, which gave that feeling of insecurity and the worst of all, the sound. The echoes of baby's cries and family's tears always made it worse. For some, it might be a place for hope, but for Nick, it was a place of dread.

He was trying to push his emotions in, not wanting to let his friend worry, but it was easier said than done. Looking around, he could only see families, parents, wives, kids crying, but the worst of all, was the ones who were alone. They only look outside the window, wishing themselves to just die already.

Just a year ago, Nick imagine himself doing that. Wondering if anyone would visit. If anyone would be beside his bed or if anyone would actually miss him once he's gone. He's not even sure if Finnick would visit, but now, he was fairly certain that someone actually might.

"Nick?" Judy said softly. He was staring at an empty room, his mind wondering away somewhere. Judy slowly approached him, her paws steadily drew closer to his shoulder. After only inches away, he suddenly flinched and took heavy steps backwards towards a wall. Judy quickly grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her.

"Nick? Are you alright?" He was now standing upright, but her hand was still tightly gripped to Nick's.

"I'm fine Carrots," Nick was shaking his head, like he's trying to throw away a thought or perhaps maybe a memory? "I'm... fine." Nick gave out a little smile, but after seeing hundreds of his cheerful smiles a day, Judy could easily see the emptiness in this one.

Judy was worried for her friend and this wasn't what Nick wanted. He doesn't like the look Judy makes when she's worried or sad..

"Hey Carrots?" Nick asked softly, with his voice somewhat calm.

"Yes?" Judy quickly replied, her ears straightened up and stiff.

"Could you uhh... Not hold my hand too strong? It kinda hurts."

After hearing this, she quickly retracted her hands away from his. Her cheeks all red and her ears droop down out of embarrassment. She was looking down, not wanting anyone to see her embarrassed.

"Umm... Sorry about that." Her voice ever so soft, it was almost like a whisper.

After a few short seconds of awkwardness, Judy broke the silence.

"I uh... Should go find where Cauleen is. You wait for me near the elevator." Judy almost dashed toward the desk just across the room.

The nurse working behind the desk was a cheetah. She was looking down on her phone, continuously tapping with her paw without looking at Judy.

"Um.. Excuse me, I'm here for Cauleen Jones." Judy said politely to the nurse. It took quite a while before the cheetah responded with a grumble before typing on the computer.

"Is it a female deer?" the cheetah asked, with no cheeriness in her voice at all. Judy answered with a nod.

"fourth floor, room five." She mumbled, before quickly returning her eyes back to her phone. "Thanks." Judy said, as cheerful as she could before dashing to Nick, who was waiting for her near the elevator.

She didn't realise it before, but the hospital wasn't the cheerful place she thought it would be. Looking at Nick, his expression was still full of sorrow and Judy was concerned about him.

After getting out of the elevator on the fourth floor, they quickly spotted a room with a room labeled 405 and a name tag Cauleen Jones below it.

A weasel dressed in a lab coat and stethoscope around the neck, came out of the room. After spotting the two officers waiting outside, he approached them.

"You must be from the ZPD. For questioning I presume?" The weasel had this calm, and steady voice. One that can make any worried mammal feel safe or relived. Judy could only answer back by nodding.

"She is conscious and her condition is stabilizing, but her head was hit pretty bad. The scratch on her arm was also cut deep. No blood vessels were damaged, but the things she experience could have a psychological effect on her. I don't think she's ready."

"Then, when will she be ready?" Judy asked.

"I can't be sure but, It could take weeks or maybe months." The weasel replied.

"We don't have that much time. If we don't talk to her right now, more lives could be injured and possibly lost. All we want is for her to help us identify the attacker." Judy was being persistent, a trait doctors don't particularly like.

The Weasel sighed. "If you two need anything, just call me. I'll be waiting outside." Then he gave the sign for the pair to enter.

The room wasn't big, but it was spacious, enough for a family of five to enter at the same time. The bed was placed at the edge of the room right beside a window and on the bed lie the deer. Her forehead was wrapped in bandage and her whole arm was too. Her body was trembling, similar to one that is feeling extreme cold. Her eyes were closed, probably asleep.

"Cauleen? I'm Judy from the ZPD and this is Nick, my partner. We would like to ask you some questions about the attack, if it's fine with you."

The deer slowly closed her eyes and blinked multiple times. She looked at Judy then at Nick. Suddenly, the iris from her eyes started to dilate and her breathing heavy and frequent. The beeping sound from the monitor was getting quicker and louder.

"Nick! Call the doctor!" Judy shouted, but Nick was already on his way.

"Cauleen calm down. It's fine, we-" Before Judy could say more, the doctor pulled her out and told her to leave until further notice.

After leaving the room, Judy could see Nick frowning. "I'm sorry Carrots. It's all my fault. Shouldn't have gone with you to the hospital. If I didn't come, this wouldn't happen." His voice was full of regret, but Judy replied back by shaking her head.

"The one who should be blamed is the attacked her. Don't blame yourself. You were the one who took care of her when she was alone, remember? I'm sure she was just traumatized."

"Well, I hope you're right." his voice still have regret in them.

"Well, now's a good time for you to tell me what happened back there." Judy said calmly. Trying to be angry, but also worried at the same time.

Nick took a deep breathe and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something, but then slowly closed it again. He looked up at the ceiling, as if he was staring at the stars. Then he looked back at at Judy with a much calmer expression and it made her smile, knowing that he was back.

"Why don't we visit my parents? Both of us. It's been awhile since I visited. We can go after work." Nick was surprisingly cheerful when he suggested this. Judy was surprised when she heard what Nick suddenly said.

"I'll tell you the details later." Judy was clearly excited and seeing this, Nick smiled.

The doctor came out of the room and by the look of it, it wasn't good news.

"Fortunately, she could make it, but it seems like she is suffering from some sort of PTSD, i can't be sure until a psychologist confirms it, but it could happen again if you talk to her. I'm sorry but, I don't think it's good for any of you to ask her questions just yet."

"Judy can go alone. I could stay here and wait. I don't really mind." Nick said back, but the doctor shook his head.

"There is no guarantee that she won't react the same when seeing Judy, I could not allow that to happen again. My patient's safety is my upmost priority after all. I'm sorry but It seems like you have to make do with the information you currently have."

"More lives could be lost doctor. More mammals, just like Cauleen could get injured and even die. We cannot let that slide and she can help us prevent that."

The Doctor was silent for awhile, but then answered back with a sigh followed by a nod and walked away,

Judy entered the room alone, as suggested by Nick. She wanted Nick to come with her too, but Nick insisted that it was best for him to stay.

"Cauleen? It's me Judy, from the ZPD. How are you feeling?"

The deer slowly turned her head towards Judy. Her breathing was increasing at first, but then it started to slow down. "I'm not feeling too good."  
"Well, the doctor said you got hit pretty bad on the had, but you should be fine in a week or so." Judy talked back cheerfully. "I just wanted to ask you a couple questions about the attack."

"Where's the fox?" the deer suddenly spurt out, her voice with hints of resentment. Hearing someone call Nick 'the fox' like that made Judy's heart hurt. Judy slowly frowned and her ears slowly drooped as she heard that.

Cauleen saw her reaction and saw that she made a mistake. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so mean. I just wanted to know where your he was, since you two seemed close."

"Oh, um... he's a... waiting outside for awhile." Her cheeks started to turn red feeling embarrassed and silly for being so worked up about it.

"I'm sorry, I'm usually not like that towards predators." Cauleen said back, now with a much gentle voice. "About the attack, I'm sorry but, I don't remember much about what happened. The last thing I remembered was my head being knocked on to a wall, but before or after that, I don't really remember much."

"Did anything get stolen?" Judy asked, while starting to take notes with her carrot pen.

Cauleen only responded by shaking her head.

Judy couldn't help but feel uneasy. Why would someone attack a stranger for no reason? and what was that 'help' the coyote mumbled before?

"Can you tell me more about the attacker?" Judy asked.

"Like I said, I don't really remember much. All I could make up is a... Wolf like figure, no, no, a bit shorter, maybe a coyote. Yes, a coyote, but, that's all I could make off."

Judy took out a picture of a coyote from the folder and showed it to the deer. "Is this what he looked like?"

"Umm... No, wait, yes, Yes! That's what he looked like. I remembered his ear had that cut." Cauleen said while pointing at the left ear of the coyote.

"His name is Elbert Bergs. Have you ever seen him before? Or maybe heard of his name?" Judy asked.

Cauleen shook her head. "I'm sorry, but no."

"Well, you've been very helpful," Judy closed her notes and held Cauleen's hands, "Don't worry much about it. Nick and I will take care of this. You just focus on your health."

Judy left the deer alone and left the room.

"Well?" Nick asked.

"The coyote did it, but nothing was stolen or taken from her. I can't see why anyone would just attack someone like that?" Judy was puzzled by this.

"Well, for what ever reason, I still have to use the restroom for a bit. Wait for me alright?" he said the last few words with a funny tone, probably due to holding it for a while.

Judy giggled hearing Nick talk like that. "You silly fox. I've got nowhere to go anyway." Judy answered back. Few minutes after Nick left, Judy could hear a voice calling an officer. The shout was weak, but clear enough for Judy to hear. It came from room 410, just five rooms away from 405. Judy approached the room and saw an injured pig on the bed. He was old and weary, his leg was fully wrapped in bandage and hung above the bed.

"Are you from the ZPD?" the pig asked the puzzled bunny, who, could only nod back, not knowing what to say.

"I want you to send my gratitude to a fellow wolf in the ZPD, for helping me and my son pay the bills," Judy was even more confused. Gratitude? Wolf?

"May I know the name of the wolf? There are quite a number of them in the force." Judy asked.

"I think it was James Wolfe. He had a little scar on his left ear."

"I'll make sure to let him know." Judy said. Judy was even more puzzled. What has the captain have to do with the pig? And a scar? Judy usually notice stuff like that.

"I need to look around." Judy thought to herself. "The captain is hiding something." Then, the pig suddenly held Judy's hand with both arms and whispered a thank you. When Judy went back, Nick was already waiting for her.

"What took you so long? Didn't you have 'nowhere' to go just now?" Nick said jokingly.

"Well, looks like I do now. Wait for me in the car, I'll be there in a minute." Judy told Nick.

"Judy wai-" Before he could finish, Judy was already out of sight. Nick sighed, then slowly walked the opposite side that Judy ran off to.

Nick was waiting for Judy in the cruiser. It was only ten minutes since, but it felt like hours to Nick. He took this chance to wait for her in the driver's seat, so she'll have no choice but to let Nick drive back to the precinct. Judy didn't trust Nick's driving skills, ever since Judy found out that his license was a fake. So Judy was always the one to drive, but it doesn't stop Nick from trying from time to time.

Two extra minutes just passed. Nick was staring at the window, looking at cars passing by , wandering deep in his own thoughts. He wanted to turn on the radio to check on the news, but he was afraid to listen, afraid to face the truth. After 15 minutes of waiting, Judy finally showed up and opened the door.

"No. Nick, you are not driving again." She crossed her arms and tapped her feet.

"Why? Just because I have a fake license doesn't mean my skills are fake. Plus, this is what I get for making me wait so long. Your 'a minute' was 28 minutes long." Nick said back.

"Driving is not a skill Nick." Judy said, but after seeing how Nick wasn't budging, Judy sighed.

"Fine. Just don't scratch it again." Judy walked to the other side of the door and hopped in.

"Relax would you? Nothing's going to happen."

Twenty minutes later...

"Nick!" Judy shouted after seeing the state the cruiser is in. There was a long scratch mark extending from the the front door to the tail lights.

"What?" Nick asked while shrugging. "It's just a scratch." Pretending not to see the obvious.

"You didn't just scratched the car, there's a dent on the bumper! To top it off, the door mirror's gone!" her voice gradually increase in volume as she speaks.

Nick a bit frightened by Judy's scolding, backed a few feet away. "It wasn't entirely my fault. You kept screaming in my ear." Nick said weakly in his defense.

"I was screaming to warn you of the STOP SIGN!" Judy was now literally screaming. Mammals around the parking lot turned their gaze on to the pair.

"Sorry?" Nick said.

Judy sigh. "I'm telling the captain to put this on your salary."

"But you were riding the car with me. He'd hold you responsible too." Nick said with a cunning and sneaky voice.  
"You sly fox."

"Dumb bunny."

They entered the precinct and looked around. Clawhauser wasn't at his desk, it seems like he went home already. Judy looked at the time on her phone, it was around 6:30. Most officers should be home by now, but the two of them still have work to do. They went back to their bullpen upstairs and Judy began writing the report. While Judy was working hard writing her report, Nick only slacked around playing with pens and pencils.

"Done!" Judy shouted. She looked at the time, It was exactly 6:40. As a rabbit, she was able to type faster than most, hence the quick report.

"So, what took you so long in the hospital?" Nick asked. He was leaning on Judy's bullpen. Judy hated keeping things from Nick, but she thought it'll be best if Nick doesn't know, atleast for now. Then she saw two officers from the DEA walking towards the captain's office, one a wolf and the other a beaver.

"What are you two up to this late?" Judy asked the DEA officers, in hopes that it will avoid Nick's question.

"We could ask the same." The wolf said back with a goofy voice.

"Um... We work here." Nick answered back.

"Oh! Um... We... Uh..." The wolf was hesitating but then the beaver took over. "We're here to report of a catnip lab to the Capt. Said he'll handle it." compared to the wolf, the beaver was much more decisive and bigger even though he was quite short. The beaver was chubby, but it looks like he wasn't someone anyone should mess with.

At first, Judy wasn't suspicious, but after thinking about it even more, it seems strange how the DEA would report something like this to the captain. Isn't this the DEA's problem? Couldn't they report it through the phone? She knew something was going on, but Judy's just glad that she avoided Nick's question.

"Nick I swear, you dare call me adorable again and I'll snap that neck of yours." Judy said, trying to be intimidating.

"Try me." Nick said teasingly. "Who'd help you fetch things from the cupboard if I'm dead?"

Judy frown. "I swear Nick I..." Judy stopped when she saw the DEA agents and the captain leave the office.

"Ah! Judy and Nick! I assume you've got some news?" The captain said with a warm voice.

"We weren't able to get much from the victim, but we were able to confirm that the coyote, Elbert Bergs, did attack Cauleen." Judy answered back while giving the report to the captain.

"Do you have any address?" The captain asked.

"Unfortunately no, the address he gave led to a fire hydrant."

"Any family?"

"No sir. He's an only child and both his parents are deceased. The records also shows that he's unmarried sir." Nick answered before Judy, trying to show to the captain that he also contributed to the search.

"Alright. I'll sent out a BOLO to the other officers for Elbert Bergs. You two did a good job. Go get some rest, You deserve it."

"Hey Capt, could we borrow the cruiser for the day? We need to go somewhere." Nick asked. The captain stared at Nick for awhile, but then his expression relaxed as if he knew what Nick needed it for.

"Don't scratch the car, or else I'll take out your organs and sell it in the market." there was a lust for blood around the captain and it made Nick feel goosebumps.

"About that..." Nick said, preparing to defend himself with both of his hands. The captain only sigh.

"Just go. I'll take it from both of your salaries. It's insured anyway, BUT I'll still take it from your salaries."

"But.." Judy stopped her sentence after seeing the face the captain made.

"Yes sir!" Judy saluted at the captain and walked away with Nick.

"You cunning fox."

"Well I'm still driving." He said with a sly looking grin.

 **I'm sorry guys! it seems the poster has to be postponed. I thought I could get it done before this, but it seems like I've been too busy with work :P sorry!**

 ***update - The next chapter might take awhile. I've been too busy with work and by the look of it, my writing still needs more improvement. I'll be taking a break for awhile, using this chance to improve and I'll start the next chapter as soon as I feel ready. I'm really sorry for those who were interested in this Fanfic (Though I have a feeling it's not that many -.-'). I hope you readers understand. I'll really appreciate it!**

 **P.S. I** **be able to finish the poster by Friday.**


End file.
